Kul Tiras Offensive
The Kul Tiras Offensive is an organization centered around the Kul Tiras Navy's Fourth Fleet. It aims to rebuild the Kingdom of Kul Tiras and to fight with the Alliance as one of Kul Tiras' primary representatives of war. It is led by Duke Skaxis Voltaire, who helms it as the Commanding Officer, with Commodore Aideen Pembrooke as it's Executive Officer. The Fleet is based in Copperstock, Kul Tiras and is a relatively large fleet, holding over 80 vessels. The Fleet accumulates 5000 currently active and reserve personnel both sailors and officers, making them one of the largest fleets currently in service to the Kul Tiras Navy. History Details (IC) Activity IC Rules Ranks * Admiral * Flag Officers (Fleet Council) * Captain * Lieutenant * Sergeant * Midshipman * Petty Officer * Sailor * Attendant Rank Details * Admiral - Commanding Officer * Vice Admiral - Executive Officer * Rear Admiral - Senior Officer * Commodore - Senior Officer * Captain - Senior Officers, Commanders of vessels * Lieutenant - Executive Officers of vessels, Specialists * Sergeant - Junior Officers, Specialists * Midshipman - Junior Officers * Petty Officer - Junior Non-Commissioned Officers * Sailor - Sailors * Attendant - Recruits Officers (Roles) 'Commanding Officer -' The Commanding Officer (C.O.) is the supreme commander of the unit. He ensures that the fleet is following correct procedure and orders as well as leading it during war and peacetime. This role is held by Duke Skaxis Voltaire. 'Executive Officer -' The Executive Officer (X.O.) is the second in command to the C.O. She usually takes up day-to-day duties and is the charged with making sure the fleet works as it should and to advise the C.O. in fleet matters. She is a Senior Officer in the Fleet Council. This role is held by Commodore Aideen Pembrooke. 'Officer of the Day - '''The Officer of the Day (O.D.) was traditionally the officer in charge of a particular day's duties.However, as of recently, the post exceeds to a single Officer for a complete term of posting, meaning it is held by a single officer for a certain period of time rather than a day. He is responsible for any events occurring during the day and to be the primary officer to approach for any issues before the Commanding or Executive Officers. '''Training Officer -' The Training Officer (T.O.) is the officer in charge of all training exercises. He or she works with the Master of Drill and Officer of the Day to plan exercises and training routines. Additionally, the Training Officer oversees all divisional and occupational training, including that of particular specializations. The T.O. may be filled by a Captain. 'Master of Drill - '''The Master of Drill (Mst-D) is in charge for all Ceremonial and Drill activities within the fleet. This capacity may be held by a Lieutenant or Captain. He or she reports to the acting Training Officer (T.O.) who plan all training exercises. '''Quartermaster - '''The Quartermaster of the Fleet (QM-FLT) is tasked with the proper equipping and maintaining of fleet uniform and equipment. The Quartermaster may be held by anything from a Petty Officer to a Lieutenant. This post is available. '''Recruiting Officer - ' The Recruiting Officer is tasked with maintain and expanding the Fleet's personnel numbers and act as a first-stop reference for all information on the Offensive. They often act as the fleet's ambassadors, particularly in major ports and cities, fulfilling vast duties within a set of protocols and systems used to enhance numbers and public relations. The current R.O. position is available. Divisions Fleet Council Marines Medical Corps Uniforms NCU-1 (Naval Ceremonial Uniform - 1 Sailors) NCU-2 (Naval Ceremonial Uniform - 2 Officers) NCU-3 (Naval Ceremonial Uniform - 3 Officers) NGPU-1 (Naval General Purpose Uniform - 1 Core) = NCU-1 (Naval Combat Uniform - 1 Marines) NCU-2 (Naval Combat Uniform - 2 Sailors) NCU-3 (Naval Combat Uniform - 3 Casters) NCU-4 (Naval Combat Uniform - 4 Corps) Ceremonies and Traditions Colours at Sunset / Rise Colours at Sunrise (also known as Colours informally) is a naval ceremony in which all flags (Also known as "Colours") are raised during Sunrise to signify the beginning of the day. It will typically be done at the unit's base of operations, Lion's Landing, but can also be done on any vessel. Colours are a Navy-wide ceremony. While at shore, sailors will raise two flags; The Grand Alliance Naval Ensign and the Kul Tiras Navy Ensign. It begins with a green and orange flag known as the 'prep' to be raised before the others. This signifies the beginning of the ceremony. Sailors will then do what is known as, 'knocking the block' in which the sailor (Typically a Seaman) will drop the prep down half way and raise it up. He or she would repeat it three times before awaiting the command, "Make it so!", where the ship's bell is rung and a Bosun's Pipe is called. With that, all Ensigns are raised, and the Prep is lowered. Once that is complete, the ceremony would be completed and the Colour's Party will 'Secure their Halyard', effectively tying off the lines for the day. Bosun's Pipe The Bosun's Pipe is a small traditional instrument in which sailor's use to declare ceremonies, ends of shifts and more. It consists of a high and low note, which is distinguished by the hand covering the pipe. If the hand is raised, a high note is played, if the hand is tucked down, then a lower note is played. Different notes are called for different purposes, and thus, the Bosun's Call is a common object to be seen, often being carried around by the ship's Quartermaster (QM) or even the Officer of the Day (O.D.). Saluting Saluting is a common practice used by all militaries in Azeroth. It sigiffies respect to those senior to the individual and a mark of trust to the officers and sailors. Naval sailors and officers salute by raising tier right arm to their brow, the hand tilted down ever so slightly, with the hand at about a 60 degree angle. All sailors and marines within the fleet are required to salute and lack of saluting is a punishable offence!! Details (OOC) Events OOC Rules Etc. Recruitment/Joining Allies Gallery Banner of the Kul Tiras.jpg|The Kul Tiras Naval Ensign. GAN Ensign.PNG|The Grand Alliance Naval Ensign. KTO Crest1.png|The Kul Tiras Offensive Crest. Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Kul Tiras Navy Category:Kul Tiras Organizations Category:Military Category:Naval Fleets Category:Kul Tiras Offensive Category:Grand Alliance Navy